Nothing Else Matters
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Sand has the house to herself when Jeff leaves, and she steals his guitar. What is the street punk going to do when she gets caught up in her thoughts, and one song plagues her mind? One-Shot Jeff/OC


**Well, just a small oneshot with Sand and Jeff. I love this song so much so  
I knew I had to have some kind of music lovers use it. Well Silence will hopefully  
be next then some others and new ones. I should be doing actual work, but I miss  
everyone here and I miss writing. Thank you for all who still read my things.  
Without you guys I wouldn't know where to begin.  
Peace and Love!  
****!Hattress!**

**I do not own the wrestler.  
I do own Sand**

* * *

It was the best feeling in the world, the greatest sensation as I stayed outside in the Carolina air feeling the wind blow on my face. Not only was it spring but also it was amazing, and to top it all off I finally feel like I am home. My eyes closed on their own as the strings and sound vibrated throughout my whole body. This is the life...no wait let me correct myself this, is the fucking life.

Now I don't understand why Jeff won't just sit down and smell the air once in a while, but by now I am actually used to him leaving. The amazing part about when he's gone is the fact that I sneak around and play his guitar.

His beautiful ebony wood guitar which he hates when someone other then himself plays; Even me, but being the person that I am I don't listen and always wait till when he leaves to play it. Man, playing this beauty is probably better then sex...well maybe...I don't know about that last part since it hasn't happened yet.

"So close no matter how far..." the words have always slipped off my tongue. I love this song...I hate Metallica but this song is the only song I love when I hear Jeff's southern twang hit each and every note. It's the only song I subconsciously play when he is not around. I don't know if what you call Jeff and I being together or some sort of it, but I do know that I am head over heals in love with his guitar.

"Couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trusting who we are, nothing else matters..." I felt myself being pulled back into the deep southern voice as he played while I tried to go to sleep. Actually it's the only thing I could go to sleep to, so when he does leave I have to replay it in my head.

My eyes slipped closed, when the pluck of his beautiful strings and the feel of the wood grazed my fingers. All in all though I missed him... I missed his voice, his calloused fingers the way they would graze the exposed skin that slipped from my shirt or at night when his musician touch traces the symbols on my back. Out of all the people I know, he has the best hands calloused and all.

I breathe deep once more, letting the music take me as I go. God, listing to this and singing it makes me actually miss him even more. Is it sad that I think I might have slight feelings of love for this guy, or is it the guitar that I just can't keep my hands off of? There is something about being in this air that makes me want to just go around and be free. It makes me want to write, it makes me want to actually maybe be with Jeff. No, I know the answer to my second question; I just felt it was a matter of time till he came back.

"I never opened myself this way, life is ours we live it our way..." I keep trailing off into this song. Hearing myself sing it...all I want is want him back here. I need to tell him. Ever since that night where he said he might be in love with me, what the hell do I say? I'm not the type of person who is all cuddles and rainbows and wants that romance thing.

There is one thing I am certain about though...it might be corny to say, but I don't care...I know for a fact if Jeff ever left me my world and everything that I know, the music that I sing would be all gone, and truth be told when the music is gone there is just an empty shell that used to be Sandra.

"All these words I don't just say, and nothing else matters..." the words just keep coming, just keep tumbling. Thoughts of Jeff and me seem to always find a way into my brain, but hey I'm not complaining; I mean who would if you seen or had this fucking guitar! No that's not it, just images that go along with the song, sentences that he spoke or scents that he smelled like, my favorite being the musky earth when he would come back from riding his bike. Every word I sing was even more heartbreaking the next. He has been gone many times before, but for some reason this moment, this time it feels like something is wrong.

I smile to myself, taking in deep breaths. The heat creeps up into my cheeks from the afternoon sun, and I love every moment of it. How can he stand to be away from this place? I don't think I could ever understand, but at the same time anything is better then being in New York City. At least here you can think. Here you can actually clear your head and take a deep breath without smelling any kind of dirty, rat infested subways.

As I said before, this is the life, and for once I need Jeff to sit down and just marvel at the way he has everything around him. The cords still play by the plucking from my fingers as if they have a mind of their own. No words, just humming the tune as it goes along in my head.

The area around me was quite and a small smile appeared on my face. All I needed now was a nice cigarette, but to my demise Jeff took my whole case and hid them somewhere so I wouldn't find them. I don't know why too since he smokes as well. That man steals all my things.

"What, did you forget the words darling?" A southern twang hits my ears, and I could feel my face grow hot with a red tinge. The lingering smell of a freshly thrown cigarette hits my nose, and it makes my heart do this fluttering sensation that only goes when two people come near me: The first being the man behind me, and the second being one of his best friends.

"Just enjoying the music for once rather then the words." I don't turn around cause I still think it is all a dream. He told me he wouldn't be home for another week, so what was he doing actually home now?

"And who said you can use my baby?" I know his arms are crossed when he tries to be serious with me, and it's actually cute to see him trying to be upset.

"She isn't broken so calm down." I giggle and stop my playing to turn around. There is he, the one man who I can admit that I have some kind of feeling for. He smiles right back at me, the corner of his mouth slightly turned, the blue, black, blond, and brown hair peeking from underneath his hat, "Did you put pink in your hair?" I chuckle.

"Don't change the subject Sand, I told you never to use my child." He is getting more serious now, but I can tell between the mean Hardy and the joking Hardy.

I shake my head getting up from my sun-drenched spot, leaving his 'child' in the chair and moving to go to him. A smile plastered on his face as I slipped my arms around his waist and his arms go around mine bending his head to place a chaste kiss upon mine.

"Miss me kid?"

"No."

"Whatever you say." He laughs when I lean my head on his chest. I guess this is the best time more than ever. The sun was setting; everything smelled like earth and smoke, well that was what he smelled like. Might as well.

"Hey Jeff." My heart thuds against my chest so hard I think he could feel it. Maybe this isn't the right time to even say anything? No, Sand just do it.

"Mhmm?"

"I kinda love you." Kinda? I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. Who says kinda when telling someone that they loved them?

A laugh rumbles through his chest as his arms hold onto me a bit tighter. That is a good sign now.

"Good, cause I guess I love ya too." He mumbles into my ear.

The next thing I know he picks me up into his arms and places a small kiss onto my lips. That was something I haven't felt in a very long time, and for once it was nice. I guess this being in love thing isn't so bad.

"I think I need to take something now." Jeff whispers into my ear and my whole body flushes this time thinking about the meaning to that statement.

"We will see about that." I gulp, and I could see that he just smiles as he brings me up the stairs.

Later that night when waking up with just the sheet around me I still feel myself being flushed a slight red from the activity from before. I turn around to see next to me empty but the sound of a guitar fill my ears and I know everything was real again.

"You left her outside." Jeff grumbles, his voice rough from just waking up.

"Not my fault you picked me up and left her out there."

"I really don't like you sometimes." He states before strumming the song of he evening. I lean my head back and listen smiling and taking in a deep breath.

"So close no matter how far." I sing along and smile looking at him as he mouths 'I love you.'

Yeah, life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
